


the thing with school dances is that the third time ought to be the charm but there're only two so what can you do

by parma



Series: dance dance [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied frotting, Implied making out, Let me tell you up front you have to squint to see it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parma/pseuds/parma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a super boyish girl who is the most un-kawaii girl in school. Derek-senpai would never notice her despite all the creepy staring, ne? Wow wait Isaac what is going on *bump* ooh a warm set of pectorals</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step away from the void

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies about all of this, Fall Out Boy's new(ish) album is driving me crazy and I felt this need to do something besides dancing while typing up my paper due tomorrow. It may or may not be their fault re: super long title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really weird dance though. Like. Seriously it sounds pretty skeevy. Skeezy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the chapter title as if you were the doge from tumblr iykwim just for fun

This was the second dance she'd ever gone to, was the thing, and by this time she thought she ought've been used to it. (The actual second dance didn't count, she didn't actually dance at that one.)

So the routine would be to sit there and watch as everyone else was asked to dance, right, and then sip water all night and pretend that all the boys were stupid anyway. 

And she'd be sitting all alone at the table, you see, because all her friends would totally get asked to dance--look, there were only like, five hot girls who every boy would actually want to dance with, and the other boys who had to wait their turn would have to settle for the warm girls, and Stiles was, like, bottom shelf lukewarm to cold girl, in this metaphor.

But then this time Isaac came up to the table with a look on his face like a man with a mission, and for a moment Stiles was kind of surprised Isaac would actually ask her for a pity dance or something. Isaac was so gay for Scott he couldn't even function, and Scott was so hetero for Allison he couldn't even, and now here Isaac was grabbing her wrist and what the fuck--dragging her to the side of the gymnasium?

Okay. Right in the corner by the bleachers and the basketball hoop, what even. To the exit? Damn the wind was cold on her back, fucking décolléte-exposing dress shit--

"C'mon Stiles, just man up and ask him to dance with you already."

Wait, what? Who? Stiles gave Isaac her best deer-in-headlights look but no dice, Isaac was like light years ahead of her game.

"Don't give me that look Stiles, you know who I mean. Do I have to do everything around here? Ugh," Isaac shook his curly head in disgust.

And that just wasn't fair, okay, Isaac wasn't making any sense to Stiles right now.No amount of asking anyone out would actually make a fourteen year old girl into an actual man, okay?

And wow, Isaac was surprisingly strong for a pretty spindly guy. Her wrist hurt a bit, and she tried to pull out of his grip but he kept pulling her forward into the light and into a table and she was busy trying to keep from tripping over her dress because heels and--

"Okay, abrupt stop, warn a dude when you brake, man! Shouldn't you have hazard lights on your ass or something?"

Suddenly the rest of her tirade was smothered in a dark void of tuxedo-clothed pectorals.

It felt warm and safe and she was never leaving this place and maybe everything ever outside this fragrant little void would be gone if she couldn't see it. Fuck object permanence, that was for two year olds.

"Uh. Hi," the pectorals rumbled, and wow that rumbling was pretty soothing. Stiles nodded acknowledgement back into the void.

A hand hesitantly landed on her shoulder. The chest rumbled, "Stiles," with a little note of sternness detectable in there that wasn't there before.

She flinched backwards and raised her hands up hastily. "Yeeees?"

"Hi."

"Hi...Derek." Holy--she'd really gone and run into the void, oh god, Stiles was too young to die.

"Wow. I...totally didn't plan on hiding in your tux I swear, Isaac just pushed me and bye--"

Derek broke out the frowny eyebrows and a resounding "stay," tightening his previously nonexistent hold on her waist and what even--

"Oh...kay?" Fuck, that was not what she'd meant to say, that was supposed to be a really well-thought out argument about the dangers of raw cannibalism.

"Do you. Um. Wanna dance? With me?"

She'd never seen Derek look this awkward. Wow. (Stiles should know, she stared at him in class all day. Shut up, it was because his face was symmetrical and she was totally not objectifying him okay.)

Stiles pinched herself. Nope. Not a dream. "Ow. Yes? Um. Yes!"

Derek nodded gravely, then placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. He led her to the dim corner she and Isaac'd been before, hand low on her back and the other tucked behind him.

"May I?" Derek bowed, hand extended. Stiles laughed a little and placed her hand in his, curtsying back, and just like that he pulled her into his arms and they were dancing.

Stiles looked up at his face, and Derek was looking down right back at her. Man, his eyes were so pretty up close. Stiles's neck kinda hurt at this angle and it'd barely been a few seconds, wow.

"You're ridiculously tall, you know."

Derek nodded, raising a judgemental eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"Makes it kinda hard to stare into your eyes, actually."

"Mmhm."

"And your hands are so big, what."

Derek's grasp on her hand tightened as he pulled their hands closer to his face for a look, and she was pulled in closer to his body. Wow, so warm. And Derek, notorious grumpy pants Derek Hale, had a little smile on his face now. This was really weird.

"You know," Stiles said, looking around and seeing the closest dancing couple was probably Lydia and Jackson way over there by the stage, beyond miles of table arrangements, "I don't know why we're weirdly dancing in this dark corner by ourselves, but I am strangely okay with that."

Derek laid his chin on her shoulder and nodded.

"So, who're you bringing to this dark abandoned corner to murder with hotness next?"

He only huffed a laugh at that, and his breath on her skin ran a shiver down her back. She shivered, a tiny little shiver closer to the insane void of his pectorals, and that only made Derek laugh a little harder. Stiles pounded her fist on his back.

"Stop that."

"No."

"Answer me!"

Derek pulled away then, hands on her waist and eyes on hers. "I said no."

"Why not?" Stiles asked, a lump in her throat. Weird. She should've had more water, maybe he could get her one after? Or no, Isaac owed her one.

Derek leaned his head against hers and whispered in her ear. "Because I like you."

Then he leaned in and kissed her, in the dark, hands coming up to cup her jaw and dipping her back a little. Huh. Stiles clung on to fistfuls of tuxedo for dear life.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic brobros Derek-Isaac morning after check up call

"Isaac?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How much do I owe you?" 

"I don't know, your firstborn? How important are children to you? Or just, you know, the world. Probably the universe. " 

"You mean Scott?" 

"...uh. Whoa. How'd you know that?" 

"Obvious. Well?" 

"If you can, yeah? I mean, if I can make him happier than Argent then definitely but if they're really happy I don't wanna be a homewrecker, you know." 

"They're not even married yet." 

"Unlike you?" 

"Shut up. Ours is a forever love." 

"Oh god she's rubbed off on you. No wait, forget I said that, that sounded so wrong." 

"No." 

"So you're saying I'm right." 

"Yes. Thanks. Bye."

"Ugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there?


End file.
